d a y s and d a y s
by telesoap
Summary: Oh, um. A small series of fanfiction leading up to the present and it shows the mishaps and the situations a few of the smashers find themselves in. It's kind of complicated to explain, so why don't you read this to find out what it's really made of, eh? This fic will have tons of words, so be careful!
1. FIRST TIME'S THE CHARM

Nothing here belongs to me, except the fact that Ike is ooc compared to his game. Sorry about that.

Have a nice time reading and pointing out all of my typos and the fact I have to update this chapter a lot ( good job, you have succeded in being a failure. )

* * *

June 2012

* * *

Roy hummed as he walked down the long corridor, his eyes scanning the windows in awe and curiosity. Marth stood beside him, chatting about how he thinks that it would be nice if Roy could come back, he has been waiting a long time to see the younger male in battle. Roy rejected him, he already had plans for most of Brawl, or at least until the end of it. He understood that Marth missed him, and it wasn't hard to do considering how he almost never fought since around 2007, and that was about five years ago. They did hear of a new program that had melee characters and modifications. They called it ' Project Melee ' and they heard that the forgotten cast would return.

Marth sighed and continued chatting about the several new things, like if another tournament would be held. Roy sniggered," Well, I already had my break, Marth. I don't think I would mind being in another one. " He said, smiling at his brother in arms. Marth looked delighted, rushing ahead in front of him and turning around to walk backwards," I wonder what Master Hand would think. " He said, smiling lightly, his steps precise as he turned a corner. Ike looked at the two with a quizzical expression as they walked by, Roy just staring curiously at him and stopping," Who are you? " He asked, his eyes sparkling as he tried to identify the ' new ' smasher. Ike looked around and pointed to himself, his eyebrow risen as if to question his choice. Roy nodded," Yeah, you. I haven't seen you at all. " He said, his face now twisted into confusion.  
Ike nodded," Yeah, I come out for matches all the time, where were you is the real question here. " Ike said, his eyebrow lowering to its original height. Roy imitated a look of hurt," I have to help my father take are of rebuilding our country along with any allies we have, so of course I'm not here often. I don't go to matches that much either. " Roy said, shocked that Ike would be so rude when they just met. Ike rose both of his eyebrows," That's nice to know. Well, maybe you should come to one sometime. " He said, and continued around the corner.  
Roy rushed after him, his face in anger and the warnings from Marth ignored from behind him.

Roy grumbled to himself as he sat in a hospital bed, his shoulder dislocated. Ike sat in the one beside him, his neck broken. They both didn't seem like they were in the mood to talk. Marth sat in the middle of the room, a few bandages on his face and elbows from trying to stop the scuffle," You two fight just like cats, scratching with claws nonstop until someone stops you. " He said, running his fingers over his now chipped blade. Yes, the Falchion can destroy dragons as it is intended, but it can't keep two teenagers from fighting. How nice it was for him to find out about his precious blade, chipped towards the center, and a few new scratches added onto it. He should have bought his rapier with him instead of his Falchion, they do have a lot less value than his ancient sword used by Anri the Great back in the day.

Ike sat up and glared at the redhead," It would be helpful if he didn't decide to ram me in my neck with his shoulder. It would be really helpful, Roy. " He said, his eyes seemed electric now that he was glaring. Roy scooted away from him," Stop being so rude then! I wouldn't attack you if you had been nice. " Roy said, ignoring the fact Ike knew his name. Ike just huffed and looked at the photo by his bed. Link and Zelda walked in," Hi, guys. Zelda and I got you get well presents. " He said, tossing a gift at Ike. Zelda sat a present on Roy's beside table, smiling.

Ike and Roy said thank you, and after a moment they realized that Marth had fallen asleep in his chair. Ike and Roy exchanged glances, both wondering if they should wake him up. They shrugged, and Roy looked at the tag of his present," Ike, they gave me your present. " Roy said, getting up and hand in it to Ike with his good arm with no dislocated shoulder. Ike looked at his and deducted that the one Link gave him is for Roy," Thanks, here. " He said, lightly shoving the present that belonged to Roy into his chest. Ike slowly opened his making Roy wonder why his legs hadn't given out yet. After he had neatly gotten the wrapping paper off, he put the bow on Roy's headband and proceeded to look at the box of what appeared to be a sewing kit," Damn, they really want me to fix up my headband that much? " He murmured to himself, setting the kit neatly beside his bed. Roy perked up," I'll take it, I need to sew my name into my clothes so I can see witch outfit is mine and which is an extra for when Marth has nothing to wear. " He said, gazing happily at the bulky sewing kit. Ike sighed," Sure, nothing's stopping you. " He said handing the redhead the sewing kit, seeming to be uncomfortable and agitated by the object stopping him from moving his head.( You need that object, Ike. Unless you want to die or something because you ripped off your cast. )  
Roy started to open his present, paying no mind to the male beside him telling him not to rip the wrapping paper, and after a while he got it off in one piece, not a rip to be seen besides the small one he left on a piece of tape. Roy looked at the box of his present," Sword polish. I guess we had our presents right the first time. They just got our names mixed up. " Roy said, handing the sword polish to Ike. Ike rose an eyebrow once again," Yeah, I guess they did. " He mumbled, laying down as if he was going to go to sleep, and he was. Roy made his way over to his mattress and sat down, unable to bring himself to say goodnight. Soon, he was asleep as well, the trio being checked on every once in a while by Pit and Meta Knight.

August 2012

* * *

Zelda sighed to herself, making a mental note to remind Link when his matches were. The blonde almost always forgot when his matches were and normally trained through them without a worry in the world. Zelda didn't want to have an angry Bowser at his heels for making the match be held up until he arrived, so she decided to do something. That something was to post several notes around the mansion to when Link's matches would be.

Link and Marth were sparring in the training room, their swords dancing around each other. Ike was being a referee for them, and he could just about promise you they didn't need a referee until now. Ike blew his whistle, making Marth jump and turn towards him. Ike pointed to all the blue sticky notes around them, his face being set in confusion. Marth picked one up with his index finger and thumb," Oh, it's your list of matches for this month. " Marth said, glancing over at Link. The dirty blond turned a light red hue at this and shook his head. Marth just smiled and thought for a moment," Maybe this is Zelda looking out for you. " He said, twirling the Falchion in his hand. Link just mumbled something to himself and readied the Master Sword once again, his face still flushed.

September 2012

* * *

It was starting to get late in the year, and every smasher knew that it was starting to get closer to Halloween, the calendar read 41 days until the glorious event, and Ike was the most excited. He was always counting down, and now that Ike roomed with Roy instead of Marth ( ,who has a room to himself because he feels uncomfortable room in with someone who wasn't from his time period, ) Roy felt as if he was on top of the world, and Ike's personal life because he saw small snippets of Ike no one had seen before. He also knew that Ike had a flaming crush on Samus, which was strange considering his age. He wasn't the romantic type, at first glance, but his advances were hidden well and he did nice things for Samus when she needed it, he was a nice person. ( _Now_ you think so, Roy. )  
Their first meeting seemed like a stereotype from a fan fiction a 12 year old wrote and tried to be serious about, which could turn out one of two ways. Roy and almost every other smasher supported this, and Ike was getting closer and closer to confessing his feelings.

" Roy, you think I should confess at the end of October, or at the beginning? " He asked, skimming over a magazine that was for teens in love ( namely for a female target audience ) and wincing as he read that most confessed in winter. Roy just turned over and peeked from the top bunk, his red hair being long and unkempt for a month or something,"Um, maybe later in the month, but not the last day. " Roy said, placing a lock of hair behind his ear so it didn't get stuck in his eye again.  
Ike hummed in annoyance," You better hope it's not too cold on that day. " He said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed," I thought Samus liked winter. Or am I just thinking about the younger Samus from Melee. " Roy said, placing his entire head under his bunk so he could see Ike and the plethora of posters and a few pieces of grid paper showing the sizes of different swords and their names. Ike glanced up at Roy," People do change over time, maybe you have gotten too old to notice, redhead wonder. " Ike said, putting gauze on his feet before he put on his boots, making sure the ribbon he ties around each one wouldn't fall off and annoy him, he stood and stuffed the magazine under his bed. Roy just huffed," Thanks for the new name, it really suits me. " He said moving to place himself fully on his part of the bunk.

Ike snickered before he left the room, the silence seeming to consume Roy like a dragon . . . Dragon!  
Roy hopped from his upper bunk, a thud being heard on the floor and a few curses being thrown at him from Bowser and Donkey Kong who were on the floor below. Saying a quick apology, Roy got ready to write a letter to his friends and family. Roy wrote and wrote, until a mention of curfew came on, the announcement being made on an intercom in the hallway. He sighed and started to place away his writing materials, making sure the cap to his pen was on the right side, Roy finally closed the drawer.  
Roy heard sporadic thumping and Ike rushed into the room, the male locking the door and slouching, his breathing heavy. Roy just gazed at him curiously," Gannon and Bowser? " He guessed, the father and son ape being another thought. Ike nodded, swallowing and slumping against the door, his breaths calming down.

Roy noticed that his roommate's nose was bleeding," Oh Ike, your nose - it's, um. " Roy saw Ike reach for his nose and roughly rub it, making him wince and smack his head against the door. Roy winced as well and made his way over to Ike, who was on the floor holding his head and nose," A real friend would take a photo of this. " Roy said, taking a picture with his phone which he planned to send Wolt, who he had addressed the mission of keeping up with what happens at the mansion to laugh at later, and have him show his father who he had made friends with at the mansion.  
Ike looked up at him for a brief moment and glared, his eyes showing a mass amount of dislike for what Roy had done," Then you being a true friend shouldn't apply in this situation, at all. " He grumbled to himself, sitting up and grabbing a tissue. Roy smiled halfheartedly and made his way over to his bunk," You know that piece of skin on your gums that connects to your mouth? Put the tissue on it and press hard on it with your tongue. " Roy said, Ike looking at the tissue and placing it in his mouth, his eyebrows raising as the flow of blood stopped to a trickle that was barely doing anything," Thanks, Roy. " He said to himself, going into the bathroom to clean himself up. Roy hummed in acknowledgement and placed himself comfortably on his back, his mind wandering from subject to subject, ultimately stopping at Ike. By now, Roy was half asleep and Ike was doing the sleep study he had been doing for a month when he changed the temperature of the room and saw how long it took for Roy to sleep. Roy glanced over to him and just wondered why he was so committed to something so stupid. Roy sighed and closed his eyes, images appearing before he felt himself fall into delightful slumber.

Before he did, the felt Ike brushing something against his face, or maybe it was his sleepiness speaking. When he woke up the next morning, the makeup on his face explained everything.

" **_IIIIIIIIIIKE!_** "

October 2012

* * *

October came like a bullet train for most of the smashers, the kids now even more excited that Halloween was only 12 days away. Ike seemed anxious that morning, and Roy decided that he was going to put it off until tomorrow once again. Roy hopped down from his bunk," Ike, why are you so nervous? There is quite literally nothing to be worried about. If she rejects you then it should be okay, she would treat you just the same. " Roy said, sitting down beside Ike on the lower bunk. Ike looked over at him, his eyes showing that this was no time to mess around.  
Roy shrunk back, his face twisted in fear," Sorry, I'm just not in the mood for peer pressure to work, okay? I'm worried about what will happen when other people find out, they might ruin Samus's reputation, and she doesn't really care about what people think, but everyone does to some degree. " Ike said, fiddling with the flowers the rested happily in the vase he had. Roy smiled lightly," You are right about that, Ike. Your chances might be better than you think, though. " Roy said, feeling some sort of sympathy for Ike. Who couldn't feel any for a dude in love that was having a 17 year old crisis. Roy saw Ike shuffle and look at him, his face serious and his eyes electric," What do you mean? Did Samus catch wind of my infatuation? " He asked, his face sullen but his eyes on fire.

Roy had finally calmed Ike down and assured him that Samus didn't know about his crush or anything related to it. Ike grumbled to himself sleepily, his voice soft with a gravelly tone to it. Roy played with the hair hanging over his headband, or was it bandanna. Roy could never remember the difference between the two. Ike had his head in the redhead's lap, making Roy hope that he didn't have to get up. Ike mumbled something that sounded like a purr, and that gave Roy enough incentive to continue.  
After a while, Roy just played an addicting game on his phone, which was the all too known Bejeweled. Ike was left forgotten on his lap, the mercenary now snoring in a pleasant way, contrary to belief around the mansion. Marth poked his head into the room, his eyes startled at the scene before he smiled," Ike has a match, Roy. So hurry and wake him up. " He said, stepping completely into the room and taking a few pieces of candy from Roy's desk. Roy just groaned and tapped Ike's face, trying to make sure he was alive. Ike groaned and turned over, mumbling something about how he didn't want to get up. Roy turned red and hit Ike when he realized that he had his nose in his hip. Ike yelped and fell off of the bed, appearing and glaring over the edge of the blue sheets. Roy sheepishly smiled and shrugged. Marth reminded him about the match and Ike went to grab Ragnell, his movements sluggish as he tried to take notice of the fact that that wasn't a hit or slap, that was a strike.

Once they both exited, Roy felt his flustered state fade. Rubbing his cool cheeks, Roy looked at the clock, taking note of how it was only 12:03, and the afternoon matches normally begin towards 3:00 or later, so Roy had time to waste for the entire evening.

Ike returned at around 6:30, his hair tussled even more than it normally was and his clothes singed," Bowser? " Roy asked, rubbing his eyes. Ike nodded and plopped down onto his bed," I also confessed before the match my love for Samus and she didn't even decide to come to dinner, Zel says she's locked up in her room, man. " Ike said, and Roy could feel how crushed his feelings were, and he didn't like it. It felt like walking on sunshine or making a gross cake or even stepping on a Lego and finding out that you had to have it surgically removed ( they did have a good laugh when it happened to Bowser in Melee ) or even worse, a plethora of Meta Knights spamming you with attacks. Enough detail, though. Roy hummed thoughtfully," Even if she does reject you, at least you know she cared enough to think about it. " Roy said, not all too sure if that would help. Ike grumbled angrily," That's what makes the situation so bad, Roy. She thought about it, and that isn't a very good thing when it comes to a relationship. " Ike said, turning over onto his back," I don't even think it would work that well since almost all of the older smashers are after her. " He mumbled," Nah, I really don't think I need Samus, do I? " Ike turned over onto his side, making Roy wonder if he would be the right one to give advice," Hey, Ike. At least you're more open with your feelings instead of holding them in until it's too late. I mean, that's a good thing you have going for you. " Roy said, scratching the back of his head in uncertainty," And yet you still put up that front of a leader, trying your best to be one no matter what the circumstance, not easy is it? " Roy gasped," How did you figure it out? " He asked, his eyebrows crunched together.  
" You falter a lot. You switch between being innocent and naive and being serious and precise about things. It shows more than you think. " Ike mumbled, gazing at Roy from the corner of his eye.

Roy just sighed and looked at his lap," Yeah, I guess. I know there isn't much of me by myself, but I guess that those fronts of mine are going to stay with me. " He said to Ike, his eyes twinkling with a dull glow, Ike couldn't quite place the emotion the redhead was feeling at the moment; maybe he was gazing at a hit of determination, fear, or even hope.  
Roy stood up," I'm going for a walk, do you want to come along? " He asked, rolling over their most recent conversation and quietly thanking Ike.  
The other male nodded and stood, going to his closet and putting on his cape. Roy turned and exited the room, planning to wait for Ike to get finished.

 **EVENT - HALLOWEEN**

* * *

Roy hummed to himself as he put his costume on, a smile on his face as he adjusted the helmet. Roy would be a knight this Halloween, and nothing could stop him this time. Ike just helped him out with his cape while Marth and Link helped each other out with their own problems. Link hummed angrily and tugged out the knots in Marth's hair, making the male groan in pain. Ike smirked," Too bad you're not as much of a pretty boy as people think you are. " Ike said, seeing if the helmet visor would work. Marth hummed in aggravation, but kept his peace," I brush my hair, I just have never gotten it combed before. It hurts more than anything, even having the girls use hot irons to flatten it out. " Marth said, remembering how they had burned the tips of his ears several times. Link chuckled lightly and put Marth's tiara back on, making him seem like more of a prince than he really was.

Roy mockingly whistled at Marth, making him and Link stiffen and try not to laugh at the fact that Roy couldn't whistle.  
Ike just made a face of constipation and turned away from the mirror. Roy rose an eyebrow," Oh shush, at least that was better than my last attempt. " He mumbled, making Marth burst out in a fit of laughter and Link's imagination to run crazy. Before anything could get worse, Ike put on his eye patch that was his headband tipped over his eye and cued for them to go. He quietly ate a doughnut and smiled, twas a good night to scare children after all. Ness and Lucas ran by, smiling from ear to ear as they chased each other in their dragon and cowboy costumes. Roy jokingly picked up the dragon Ness and smiled menacingly," You won't terror the world any more. " He said bravely, Ness growling back and pretending to shoot fire at him. Roy set him down and smiled.

Samus walked by and took the kids away, not even daring go look behind herself. Ike stood rigid in the hall, a note in his hand that he figured came from Samus. Roy waved and nudged a shocked Ike forward," Don't worry, just for one night. " Roy said, pushing him out the front door and closing it behind the swordsmen. Link smiled triumphantly as someone jumped at his zombie attire. Marth just laughed and started to walk down the steps. Roy nudged Ike's arm, trying to get him out of his trance. Ike snapped out of it and walked down the steps, gazing at the note in his hand with weary eyes," She replied, Roy. She really did, but I'm nervous about her answer. " He admitted, scratching the back of his head. Roy just grabbed the note," I'm just as nervous as you, Ike. I wouldn't blame you. " Roy said, smiling lightly. Ike sighed," Open it, then. You might as well since I can see everything from over your head. " Ike said, rushing into a house and getting a small amount of candy for his costume. Roy had neatly opened the letter and showed it to Ike," She wants to, but she doesn't have the time for a relationship. I'm sorry, Ike. " Roy murmured, handing him the neatly written note.  
Ike skimmed through it and closed his eyes," At least she would if she wasn't busy. " Ike reasoned, mainly to himself.

Roy and Ike were suddenly on the hunt for candy. Why wasn't the question, it was where. Roy looked at the upper class of the town they lived in," I hear that someone is giving out industrial sized bags of Cheetos somewhere, you want to go and hunt him down? " Roy said, looking at the mansions and moderate sized homes. Ike's eyes widened," You have to be kidding! " He said, his composure now that of a little kids.

Ness and Lucas came around the corner pretending to have a fight. Roy squinted," Hey Ike, do you know that Cowboys Vs. Aliens movie that came out in 2009 or something? Because I think that Ness would look better as a zombie. " Ike just stared at Roy with a confused expression," Toon Link is the zombie though. Link and Toon always match their costumes. " Ike said, pointing to the blond who was walking happily beside them. Roy just shrugged," One of them has to be an alien you know. "Ike just stared over at Roy, trying to signal that he wasn't going to admit defeat.

Roy shrugged and sighed, he knew it was hopeless to argue with Ike. Lucas noticed the two," Oh, hi guys. Do you h - have any butterscotch? I'll trade you guys all of that for twelve Slim Jims and three packs of Twizzlers. " He said, holding out his deal. Ike took out seven pieces of butterscotch and Roy took out ten. They both took their respective item.

Ike chewed on his Slim Jim quietly as he held his sack filled to the brim with candy and his industrial Cheetos bag. Roy was also on his other shoulder, knocked smooth out.  
Link and Marth saw the amount of goods he had and rose their eyebrows," My gods, I never thought that you both would get so much candy. " He said, helping a dazed Roy from Ike's shoulder. Once the redhead caught sight of the large bag of Cheetos on Ike's shoulder, he nearly fainted again," We really did get a industrial sized back of Cheetos. " He whispered as Link held him up.

Once they got back to the mansion, they dug in, Roy just stuffing Cheetos into his mouth and mumbling about how he would have to work the extra weight off of himself. Marth just laughed at that notion and ate a chocolate bar. Ike had his own stash of Slim Jims he was sharing with Link, and all was good.

" Where the hell am I? " A certain boxer wondered, gazing with a confused expression at the freedom he had. Pit lightly smiled," A place you'll never forget, "

" **Little Mac**. "

* * *

Pit no we talked about you being abnormally creepy, just don't do it even if it is on Halloween.

Don't worry though, Pit isn't associated with any part of the evil existing within the mansion, trust me. Although, this story might make you wonder about that, why else did it take Roy so long to return? Project M isn't included in it either, even though many people think that that was how he was in Brawl. Confusing, eh?

Anywho before I get bombarded with questions, read and review or something, I still don't get this website and why it's so complicated. - sigh -


	2. COME AND DANCE WITH ME

November 2012

* * *

Now that it was even later in the year than it last was, and even colder for most, everyone had started to place the Christmas decorations up, their thoughts about Thanksgiving non existent, but Black Friday was coming soon and the older smashers were probably about to destroy the store and kill all who tried to take the last half priced item on stock.  
Marth wasn't one to shop, and just took the opportunity to help the other smashers string up Christmas lights around the mansion, and that alone was hard enough when Zelda and Link shouted at him to be careful from below. Marth got down and moved the ladder to the side," I finished my half, Link. It's you and Zelda's turn now. " He said, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. The two nodded and got to work, but Marth wasn't one to stand around and do nothing, so he started to help Roy and Kirby repaint the back of the mansion. Although, he decided it would be better to garden here instead because by now the weeds were overwhelming, much more so then the smell of paint or the mass amounts of bugs crawling around. Roy waved at him from a clear patch of land near the wall of the mansion, everything under his chest being covered by weeds and whatever that scrap of metal was that seemed to be stuck into the ground.

Marth came on over, trying not to disrupt a possible lion or tiger in this jungle of a backyard," Gods, Link needs to train back here more often, maybe that way we have less weeds. " Marth mumbled to himself, his back hurting from having to bend at odd angles to not get stuck in a spider web, or fifty. Roy just laughed while Kirby continued to paint the house," Haha, you'll get used to it eventually. Although, it does get annoying when you have to now the lawn. Right, Red?! " Roy shouted to the Pokemon Trainer. Red just glared at the redhead, numerous scratches and bruises on him as he just sighed and continued to attempt to mow the untameable lawn, Marth reminded himself that it was a blessing he didn't have to come back here.

Roy and Kirby got back to painting the home, already almost done. Marth looked at his watch as he cautiously exited the backyard," Oh, it's 11:43, just two more minutes and luncheon begins! " Marth whispered excitedly to himself. Ike grunted as Marth passed, signalling for him to come over," What are we having? " He whispered, making the sleeping Toon Link on his head shuffle," I don't know, I never got the lunch menu. I'll make sure to tell you if it's good or not by the time you walk in. " Marth glanced at his clock and rushed off, hoping to be the first one there so he wasn't going to be in the longest line of the century.

The lunch lady gave him mashed potatoes, steak, a carton of strawberry milk, and an orange. Lunch here wasn't luxury, it was like a school lunch based on what Red described about school,and they believed it to be true. By the time Marth was half done, Roy and Snake had already taken a seat at his table, later being joined by Captain Falcon and Ike. Pit, Samus, and Red walked by and waved, Pit taking whatever they didn't want for themselves. He ended up leaving with almost everyone's strawberry milk, or pink milk as most called it.

Roy just sipped his, his actions having an annoyed air around them," You know you guys could have given them to me. " He murmured under his breath, Ike just laughing," Like hell we would, you would just throw away the ones from the people you don't like and get Pit all riled up. " He said, calming himself down enough to stop laughing and smirk at Roy. Roy hummed angrily," Oh be quiet and eat your food. " Roy huffed, and scooted further away from Ike. Snake in result scooted further away as well. Captain Falcon let out a hardy laugh and ate his steak almost too happily, making Ike look around for extra steak. He decided to just take some from Roy's plate and shove it into his mouth. Roy was too busy staring at Pit to notice, Marth just smiled and sweated. Ike stood up abruptly, making everyone at the table stare up at him," Hurry up, Toon. We have to get back to painting the fence! " He yelled across the room, Snake just nudging Roy back over to his original spot once Ike had left, it was plainly a simple and quiet lunch. Toon Link waddled after Ike about twenty minutes later, hoping he wouldn't be scolded.

Marth sighed," I wish Master Hand would give the younger smashers a sun hat or something of the sort, I'm starting to get worried they'll have a heat stroke. " Marth's voice ended in a faint murmur compared to the noise of the cafeteria. Captain Falcon roughly patted Marth's back, his tone not equalling his action," They're tough kids, they've embarked on adventures that have placed them through tons or hardships like our own. I doubt a little heat will weaken them after what they have been though. " Falcon said, the entire cafeteria going silent from what Captain Falcon said, even Marth was astounded and smiled happily at his advice," Thank you very much, Captain Falcon, but did you have to break my spinal cord into several pieces? " He asked, rubbing his sore back and silently hoping that there wasn't a bruise there, but he was doubting the fact that there wasn't a bruise the size of a bus forming on his back. Roy broke out of his trance and ate his mashed potatoes as quick as he could," I'm gone. Lets go, Kirby! " He shouted, the shout of a person who was used to shouting, that was Roy as he knew him.

Captain Falcon and Snake dismissed themselves a while later, making Marth a lone patron at the table. Pit slid over to his table and smiled up at him," Good morning, Marth! " He said, Marth glancing at his watch and noticing that it was only 11:54, and he mentally praised Pit for not saying something not relevant to the time. " Hello, Pit. I can guess that your luncheon went well, did it not? " He said, sitting up straight even if there was a dull ache in his back, he did have to set a vision for the younger smashers. Pit and Marth chatted until lunch was over, and they made their way back to their jobs.

EVENT - THANKSGIVING

* * *

Roy groaned as he entered the kitchen, a strong smell of several pounds of mashed potatoes and gravy hitting him in the face all at once. Ike glanced at him from over his shoulder, Kirby stirring a pot of gravy beside him," Hey, no trying to steal a bite of anything. " Peach said, helping Zelda place icing on a layered cake. Samus nodded as she took pie crust from the oven, setting it down on the large island in the middle of the room.

Roy sighed," I work here, you know. I wanted to ask you guys how many drinks do you want me to bring back? " He asked, holding up a list of the drinks all the smashers wanted," Hm, maybe about sixty or so. " Zelda said, turning the cake to observe her work. Roy nodded and left the kitchen, leaving the smashers to their own devices.

Ike sighed," Hey, do you guys think I should make peach cobbler or pecan pie? " He asked, hoping to get a somewhat honest answer. Zelda seemed to mull over it," Maybe making about four of both should do since most smashers don't have too much of a sweet tooth, trust me. " She said, smiling. Ike and Samus exchanged glances and went back to making their respective pies. Kirby made a noise of being happy before turning the stove off and hopping from the small ladder Ike had given him. Marth, who was helping with the ingredients, handed him a few spices and patted his head. Jigglypuff nuzzled her head in the swordsman's side, making him laugh and pet her as well.

Roy on the other hand was having a tough time attempting to push the cart that was filled to the brim with several kinds of drinks, some more so for adults. Link, who was helping him out with the shopping, helped him shove the cart to the checkout line, both being tired from the workout. Well, at least Roy was working off the bag of Cheetos like he said he would.

Link picked up a magazine and gazed at the front," Oh, okay then. " He mumbled, seeing how people ranked their outfits. Ike had gotten higher than him, this was odd considering that Ike had so many belt buckles that Roy had to help him get dressed if he was in a hurry. Roy stressfully pushed the cart forwards, his arms feeling like someone decided to replace them with Play - Doh or something related to that. Once Roy had gotten to the checkout area, Ganondorf started to scan the several boxes of drinks. Roy sighed and went down the isle, prying Link from his magazine and placing the hero beside their shopping cart. Ganondorf finished scanning all their items and Roy gave him the hefty fine of $90.63 dollars, and he would've used a few coupons, but he left them at home.

Roy and Link shoved the cart out the door and to Captain Falcon's car. Roy and Link felt a sudden sense of regret as they ended up having to sit in the back seat with at least twelve of the drink boxes, and they didn't like very much how many times they had gotten hit by them. By the time they got back to the mansion, they Hylian and the redhead beside him sighed in relief. Both of them groaned and got out of the car, deciding to put the drinks away and then retire until dinner. Either that or use a potion or two, and we all know what the latter option is.

Everyone in the kitchen were finally done, gazing at the heaps of food before them, all arranged in the sections they were supposed to be. Now to wheel the entire tray to the auditorium so there could be a nice Thanksgiving party. Ike and Marth took up the offer, and Peach was going to be the one to help them out if anyone wanted any food before the feast could begin.

Ike and Marth wheeled the table from the room and to the hallway, Peach standing on guard beside them. Marth sighed," I didn't think the auditorium would be so far away, at all. " He said, sending up a silent prayer that he wouldn't be tired out before night came. They made it to the auditorium without any interruptions, except for Link and Roy surprising Ike and making them stop for five minutes because he didn't want the two to faint or something related to that.

The auditorium was being decorated by Snake and Meta Knight, and Marth promised that he would help with the auditorium out after his shift ended. Pit smiled in delight as soon as he saw Marth, nearly letting go of the balloons he had in his hands. Marth rushed over and chatted to the angel about how much food thy had prepared in a short time," I could swear that it takes Palutena a much shorter time to cook, but the results aren't as desired as you would think from a goddess. " Pit said, smiling nervously. Marth rose his eyebrows," You work under a goddess? I never though of you working under a deity. " Marth smiled, interested in the new information.

Roy and Link just opened a Sprite and leaned back against the stage that at the front of the auditorium," We did a good job today. You found out about your fashion sense and I probably lost about seven pounds. " Roy mumbled, him and Link clinking their cans together before taking a sip of the fizzy drink. Ike just walked over to the duo," You guys seemed like you got tossed off a cliff when you came in earlier, what happened? " He asked, holding a sleeping Ness on his back.  
Roy and Link exchanged glances and smiled sheepishly," Well, we got too many drinks to fit in Captain Falcon's racer, so we had to have about thirteen in the back seat with us, and we all know Captain Falcon isn't the smoothest driver, so yeah. " Roy said for Link, the Hyrulian nodding as if to confirm Roy's story. Ike just held back a laugh, trying his best not to wake up Ness. It was a funny thing to imagine, two small people being tossed around in the backseat of a racer while being hit in the face with boxes of drinks, that was good enough for him.

Pit helped Red put the drinks into the fridge, both taking a few to give to the younger smashers. Lucas watched from his place atop of the fridge," Hm, how many drinks are there? " He wondered aloud, Red just stopping and doing a quick count," A little bit below seventy. We have enough to waste before the party, don't worry. " He said, smiling and putting a few bottles of Red Bull into the fridge. Pit just laughed," No wonder why it took Roy and Link so long, they probably couldn't push the cart. " He said, an image of their struggle in his mind.

Marth was dragging in a few more tables with Captain Falcon, the table cloths being carried by Toon Link. Marth sighed," I don't know who said this, but I think someone said something about a sin coming on. I am now deeply worried for the state of this party. " Marth said, putting the table they were carrying down and letting Toon link drape the orange and black table cloth onto it. Captain Falcon just smirked," I wonder who that person could be, hero prince. " He said, looking dramatically to the side. Marth just gazed at him with a confused expression," Captain Falcon, I think that all this work has made you all … Hm, what's the word, woozy. I suggest you take a brief nap before the party until you end up having falcon punched several people into the moon. " He said, shooing the racer out the door.

Once everyone was done setting up, they started to pick the music playlist, ending with a twist by placing the Cupid Shuffle as the very last song. The idea was Roy's if you choose to blame someone. Marth and Pit would be the ones to gather all the smashers while Snake and Kirby would be the cleanup crew, and the arrangements for jobs are done.

Marth walked down the hallway for the left wing, telling all the smashers to go to the auditorium. Wolf and Falco walked by," Oh, um. If you're going to the Thanksgiving party, head down to the auditorium. " He said, a smile on his face. They both looked at each other and shrugged, better than nothing. Fox ran past afterwards, Marth having to tell him where to go before he got lost.  
Pit on the other hand was having trouble finding the smashers who didn't help out, it wasn't fun to have several Pokémon behind you seeming to get more annoyed by the second. Mario walked down the hall and Pit saw him nod and take the other Pokémon, leaving him with Squirtle to guide to the party," Come on, little guy. We're going to get to that party so you can get some food in your tummy. " He said, lifting the Pokémon up from the ground and holding it gingerly as he continued walking. He saw Jigglypuff hop over to the bathroom, and he didn't dare question it, he continued to walk ahead.

The party started a second after everyone ate, the chairs being moved to a comfortable half of the room along with the tables and a few stools. Instead of there being a table of Thanksgiving food, there were various snacks and a few pies still remaining. Everyone was scared to eat Ike's pie, though. Everyone nearly fainted because it tasted much better than anything. Samus's pie was good enough to not faint from so they ate that instead.  
Ike sighed, the dancefloor being partied on by several of the smashers, even Marth and Link were dancing happily. Roy stood beside the towering male, his eyes in a squint," Hey, where do you think Pichu is? " Roy asked Ike, still gazing at the crowd of dancing smashers. Ike glanced over at him and shrugged, his hands holding a bucket of KFC chicken that Link gave to him. Roy hummed in response, Ike seeming to be cast out of his mind.  
Ike had a sudden idea to why Roy didn't want to dance," You can't dance, can you? " He asked, no wonder why he suggested the Cupid Shuffle. Ike saw a flush of red on Roy's throat and cheeks," I can, just not in this fashion. I was always trained for formal dances, and my father always used to make up dance moves with me when I was younger, but besides that. " Roy sighed, looking off to the side away from Ike. Ike just laughed and sat his bucket of chicken down, but before eating a few chicken legs," I'll help you out then, don't worry. No one cares about how you dance here, I promise. " Ike said, getting behind Roy and shoving him towards the party. Roy made a noise of panic before pushing away from the direction he was headed, but it wasn't working. Roy accepted his fate and sighed, he never even got to finish his bucket list, either. Ike and Roy were on the outskirts, Ike already nodding his head and making fake beats to match the music. Roy just stood there stiffened beyond belief and looking around him. The smashers didn't even seem to remember he was there, he knew he was short but that was just insane.

Without warning the song of the century came on. Roy heard the starting beats of Crank That Soulja Boy and nearly cried, he had been saved. Ike smiled and looked over at Roy, oh how they were about to wreck this song to pieces.  
Everyone on the floor made a collective noise of cheer as the smashers who knew the dance started to get down. Everyone cleared a circle for Pikachu, Roy, Marth, Link, Samus, Pit, Captain Falcon, Ike, and Zelda as they did the dance, each putting their own flare on it.

Everyone else clapped and cheered for them, some of the kids hopping in and joining. Peach was recording the entire thing on her phone, and boys was it fun.  
Ike and Roy laughed, having a small competition to see who could do it better. Ike would have said Roy had won, and he didn't dare say that aloud because Roy was already embarrassed enough by the people cheering for him. Once the songs ended everyone got back to where they were, and Ike and Roy escaped the crowd," See, Roy. Who said you couldn't dance? " Ike said, playfully nudging his shoulder. Roy huffed and took a sip of punch," You did, Ike. Is your memory that bad? " He said, nudging Ike back with an elbow to the ribs.

By the end of the party everyone had already filtered out, leaving the twelve or so smashers left to do the Cupid Shuffle on their own.

Ike and Roy left quickly after, followed by Marth and Link. They all smuggled out some sort of drink, Ike and Marth hiding several in the folds of their capes while Link had to shove his in a satchel he brought along for the ride. Once they reached Marth's room, they all split up, saying their goodbyes to each other before embarking to their rooms.

Ike and Roy smiled, joking about each other in the hallway before Ike opened the door to their room and they both dropped the drinks they had onto the dresser. Roy sighed," Today was a long day, and you can't tell me otherwise. " He said, opening a Coke and taking a sip of it. Ike crossed his arms," I wouldn't dare think of doing so, redhead wonder. " He said, undressing until he had no armor or shoes, and his scabbard an belt thrown across the room. Roy heard the creaking of the bed as Ike got comfy, and in about thirty minutes, he heard Ike snoring peacefully. Roy thought it would be a good idea to retire as well and tossed his drink into the trashcan by the door. Hobbling over sleepily to the bunk bed, Roy hopped onto his bunk and yawned, mentally telling Ike a quick goodnight before falling asleep.

Roy wearily opened his eyes after falling into a peaceful slumber," Damn, these people are growing on me. " He mumbled before once again falling asleep.

" Who are you? " Little Mac asked, readying himself to punch. Pit just shrugged," Your average family angel. " He said, giggling sheepishly. Little Mac looked like he was in deep thought," Am I dead? " He asked, lowering his fists slightly. Pit giggled," No, silly! You're very alive, you know. " He said, rolling a marble in his hand.  
Little Mac sighed, leave it to him to get himself stuck in a suspicious place.

* * *

Yo, and welcome to the horrible story club where I am the only member and everyone else is 106% cooler than me. Really, you all are cooler then me by a mile and thank you for about 57 views, even though it doesn't seem like much to you it's a bucket full to me.

Please don't forget nothing here belongs to me, except Ike's oocness. - glares at the large amount of SWAT members around me with ' Ninendo ' on their backs - You can take my pride, my writing skills, and my Amiibos, but you can't take the ooc Ike's personality!

\- meanwhile while I try to get updates out at a reasonable time -


	3. NEW YEARS SPIRIT?

**December 2012**

* * *

Lucas was fond of this month, and so was Ness. The two smiled and helped each other wrap presents, the neatness seeming to rival that of Peach's wrapping skills. Marth and Red were the ones who were supposed to help the kids and get them extra supplies if they needed it, but they were doing fine on their own much to Marth's surprise and Red's relief. Marth attempted to make small talk," So, um. Are you heading back home for the holidays? " He asked, twiddling his thumbs as he watched the children wrap another present. Red shrugged," I do have family there, but I like it here more. " He said, his attention not wavering from the photos on the wall beside him.  
Marth rose his eyebrows, obviously confused to why he would rather stay here instead," Do you have no allies where you come from, besides Pokémon I mean. " He said, trying not to sound prude. Red laughed an awkward laugh," I have allies, but tons more rivals. You should meet some of them. " He said, gazing fondly at the two children," I think you would like the Professor the most, I have that hunch. Or maybe you'll just like him for all the cute Pokémon. " He said, looking over at Marth with a sly look. Marth just smiled nervously," You got me, Red. " He said, scratching the back of his head.

Ike walked into the workshop, carrying a large array of tools for Wario," Here you are, your richness. " Ike said, doing a mock bow before placing the tools onto a bench. Wario glared over at him and opened the box, shuffling through the many screwdriver types before settling on a flathead," You can - a go now. " Wario said, adding a metal plate to his bike. Ike scoffed and left, at least he hadn't gotten fart rocketed like last time. A fresh snow covered the area, Ike's footprints already starting to be covered up. He sighed, and it wasn't that he was used to the cold feeling on his skin, but Roy would panic if he saw Ike without a long sleeved shirt on. The person in question walked past," Oh, morning Ike. What are you doing out and about without any cold protection but a cape, you a type ice dragon? " Roy said sleepily, unable to get his words right. Ike simply laughed," Go back to bed, Roy. You need more sleep than Pikachu today." He said, shoving and nudging Roy off into the direction of the mansion, and ignoring his cries of protest. Roy struggled fruitlessly, unable to do anything. An idea hit the redhead, literally. A snowball storm hit him and Ike head on, and Ike stopped shoving to shield himself from the cold onslaught brought upon them by Toon Link and Mario, both giggling. Luigi was there too, but he was mouthing an apology to both swordsmen. Roy picked up a snowball and tossed it as hard as his arm could at Ike, and at that moment he realized what fury Ike could unleash.

Red and Marth felt several rattles and heard a few cries of panic before everything went silent," You think someone fell off the roof while trying to dump that big pile of snow again? " He asked, mindlessly playing with a bow. Marth shrugged," Depends on who was up there. " He mumbled, searching through a box for more red wrapping paper. Red just shrugged and stuck the bow onto Marth's tiara, the male in question not making a sign to tell that he even noticed. Lucas looked up suddenly, seem in slightly confused before going back to wrapping his last few presents. Jigglypuff hopped into the room and rushed towards Marth, floating beside him with the grace of a dancer," Good morning, Jigglypuff. " He said, patting her on the head before handing Ness the red wrapping paper. The PSI user said a quick thank you and rushed back to finish wrapping his last present. Jigglypuff hummed happily as Marth patted her and played with her. Red looked at the pile of presents in the corner of the room," Someone like Captain Falcon or Ganondorf are going to get those, right? " He said, looking at the pile of presents. Lucas shook his head," I think they have the duty of helping the other kids out with the Christmas Tree. You guys are supposed to carry them out with the help of Ike and Jigglypuff. " He said, placing the last present in Red's lap. Red looked as if he saw a ghost," A - are you sure. I mean, I'm strong enough but… " He trailed off, glancing over at Marth. The human in question got his hint," Ike and me are well aware of our strengths, no need to worry about us. I'll just have to figure something out between the three of us for the larger presents. By the way, how did you guys wrap that bike up? " Marth asked, his face in awe as Red sat dumfounded. Ness and Lucas glanced at each other and smiled sheepishly, not wanting to tell Marth that the bike was the color of sparkly red wrapping paper.

Ike, as if called by Mist for dinner, turned towards the western half of the mansion," Damn, I nearly forgot my shift. " He said, leaving a large pile of people stuck in a mountain of snow, Roy being at the very top as a star," Why did you guys throw snowballs. " Roy said, trying to remember if he threw one or not. The other two moaned and gave up trying to get out.

Ike entered the room just as Red and Marth were shooing out the children, Lucario walking by with a Santa hat on waved at them. They all waved back, everyone momentarily forgetting Ike was at the door.  
Marth told the kids to decorate a few stars and ornaments for the tree. Ike just crossed his arms," Well, don't try and dawdle, we're gettin' to work. " He said, entering the room and grabbing two of the largest presents with ease, lugging the bike and the train set with no problem.  
Marth sighed," This is going to be a long day. "

After Roy escaped from the confines of snow and Wario's farts, he set off towards the shower room," I swear, if I ever have to go through that again. " He said, holding his breath as he took his clothes off.  
He hopped into the shower and sighed, glad that the lukewarm water made him feel better. After washing himself until he felt his bones were squeaky clean, Roy hopped out of the shower and waited until his clothes got out of the wash. Roy sighed and searched through the clean extras, putting on a white tee with a orange collar, a star in the middle. Every pair of pants he found was either too small, or didn't fit the season, so Roy went for the longest pair of boxers he could find. He was going to stay in his room today and not help Link and Zelda with damage control. They were good enough without having to worry about him.

Roy made his way down the hallway with his shirt and briefs and yawned, he deserved a nap anyway. As soon as Roy reached his room, he signed in with the code on the door and entered, only to be greeted by neatness," Ike must've cleaned up before he headed out. I should have taken a photo. " He said, lazily flopping onto Ike's bunk. Roy gazed at the posters and the several photos of " the crew " as Ike called them. Marth, Roy, Ike, Pikachu, Samus, Pit, Metaknight, and Link. Zelda joined along sometimes, but she normally hung out with Peach instead of the others since Peach had little friend diversity. Hell, Roy would've been her friend too if she could understand him in Melee. Turning over away from the wall, Roy got comfy and slept as similar to a log as he could get. Samus shimmied from the closet and exited the room without a sound to be heard. What she was doing in there was defusing a bomb that someone had planted in this room.

Ike and Marth placed the last of the presents under the Christmas tree, a smile on their face as they stared triumphantly at their work. Red was on the floor sulking about how he can't feel his arms. Marth just laughed and watched the kids hold Kirby up so he could spit out the star that was going to be the top of the tree. Lucas standing away from the ladder of kids and cheering them on from the outskirts. Marth just watched in awe as the pink puffball spit out the star that ended up perfectly fitting the top of the tree. Ike cheered a little bit before walking off, presumably to his room for some rest.

Lucas sighed and walked to his room shared with not only two, but three other people. Lucario was in there already, gazing out of the window," Hello, Lucario. Are you excited for Christmas? " He asked, closing he door behind himself. Lucario nodded quietly, seeming to be more interested in the snow falling than in Lucas himself. Lucas sat down beside the Pokémon and pet it's fur, a small smile on his face as he found Lucario was relaxing.

Pikachu and Ness played a small game of hop scotch in a small corner of the room, Samus watching them both to make sure nothing happened," Hey, Ness. Have you seen Lucas around? I didn't see him when I walked down the hallway. " She said, fiddling with her wristwatch. Ness shook his head," I think he went back to his room or something of the sort. " Ness said, tossing a pebble and watching it land on 4. Pikachu rushed onto Samus's shoulder and seemed comfy enough to sleep," Okay then, just wondering. " She said, sighing and petting her shoulder Pikachu.  
Ness giggled lightly and continued hopping, making sure to pick up the pebble.

Ike sighed as he swiped his room card, already exhausted from the day when it wasn't much of a day to begin with. He quietly wondered to himself about when his next matches would be as he sat down at the shared desk. He took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing, Mist and Soren would love to hear about how it's going, although he didn't plan to visit them. Yes, he didn't like the mansion too much compared to home, but he felt as if as soon as he arrived a war would break out. Roy groggily mumbled and sat up," Hey, Ike. Back from your elf labor? " He asked, grinning slightly. Ike glanced at him over his shoulder," Yeah, I guess so. Why aren't you doing your time, Redhead Wonder? " Ike said, placing the cap onto the pen and putting his note in an envelope. Roy shrugged," I am fond of working, but not in an outfit that feels less comfortable than many would think. My clothes still have about five more hours until they finish washing. " Roy said, thinking about Wario. Ike laughed halfheartedly," Then don't throw snowballs at people, it might not end well. " He said, smiling and standing from his seat. Roy sighed, standing up so he could move to the upper bunk where he belonged," It was in self defence, you know. " He said, flopping onto his rightful bunk and causing the metal frame to creak," I know you're part ice dragon or something of the sort, but you don't need to be in snow half asleep and barely knowing where you're going. " He said, rolling onto his rightful bed and probably trying to get comfortable. Roy just giggled freely," Whatever you say. " He said, turning onto his side and falling back to sleep.

Marth swiped his key card in, finding some luggage on the outside of his room," Hello, who are you? " He said, referring to a special boxer. Little Mac rose his eyebrows slowly and pointed at himself to see if the prince was talking to him," Little Mac, I'm a new smasher. " He said, looking around the room," So, am I going to room with you? " He asked, his eyebrows lowering into a look of confusion," Probably so, unless you got the room number wrong. Tell me, what game do you come from? Zelda, Kirby, possibly Fire Emblem. " He said, looking down at his hands as he thought. Little Mac laughed," Nope, none of 'em. I come from a set of two games called Punch Out. " He said, smiling with a hint of pride. Marth gasped," Oh, I never heard of your game before! I'm guessing it's a boxing game. " He said, rubbing his ear as he thought. Little Mac nodded," Yeah. It's not hard to guess, huh? " The boxer said, wringing his tired wrists. Marth shook his head,"Not at all, but where are my manners. I am Marth Lowell, the heir to the throne of Altea. " He said, smiling and holding his hand out. Mac shook it with power and when he was done Marth was as dizzy as could be," You have some power in your arms, I can't wait to fight you in a battle. " He said, grinning. Mac just laughed," If you think I'm worthy, your highness. "

 **EVENT - NEW YEARS**

* * *

No one decided to celebrate Christmas that year, mainly because after they set up the mansion on December 16, they all took a vacation. By the time they got back, it was December 29th, and they decided that it wasn't worth the trouble, so they would wait until December of 2013. Toon Link was the most unhappy with the change, but they all did get to open their presents. Roy got a new outfit because he soon found out that his previous one fit less than he thought, and Fire Emblem: Awakening came out in the United States, making the Smashers think that there will be new editions, and soon. Samus and Pikachu grew closer together, but not until Pikachu went missing on their vacation, they later found the Pokémon on a deserted island, and now Samus spends more time with them than ever. The person who got the bike was none other than Ness, since he used to have a bike that he would ride in his own game. The train tracks went to Toon Link, so at least some good came.

Everyone busied themselves with setting up the mansion for New Years, everyone having a special job, now in bigger groups than last time. One group would take down the Christmas decorations, while the others set up the beers and fireworks. Mac sighed as he and Pit carried the fireworks around," Hey, why was I at the bottom of the mansion with you anyway, Pit? " He asked, setting his box of fireworks down next to Ness, Roy, and Zelda. Pit shrugged," I help make assist trophies into fighters. Also, just between you and me, we're going to get loads of new people for the next tournament. " He said, the angel's steps light and full of caution. Mac just rose an eyebrow," An assist trophy? I guess they aid you in battle. " He murmured, making his way back down to the second floor to get another load of fireworks," Yeah, it's a handy quirk along with the sudden addition of smash balls. " He said, waving to Snake and Sonic as they passed. Peach sighed," You know the rules, don't dawdle. I don't want to miss midnight, you know. " She said, swooning slightly. Both Pit and Little Mac made a face of disgust," No thank you, princess. " Pit said, laughing slightly. Peach just smiled and handed him another box of fireworks," Oh be quiet and carry these up, and make it quick. " She said, shoving another box into Little Mac's gloved hands. The boxer and the angel nodded and speed walked up the steps to go further up the large ranks of floors all the way to the top. Roy met them halfway," I'll meet you halfway there so you don't have to have Peach fuss. " He said, taking both boxes and walking up the remaining half of stairs. Pit nodded and skipped back down the stairs," Wow, I can't wait for the fireworks show, I bet it'll last a long time this year. " He said, smiling lightly.

Popo and Nana quietly remained in their rooms, reading about the constellations in the sky. Nana sighed," I don't think that we'll see any new ones, but the moon should be far enough to the point that the fireworks will be as bright as ever. " She said, swinging her legs absentmindedly. Popo laughed silently, his book nearly slipping from his hands," Nana, that's from last year. " He said, pointing to the cover of the book. Nana turned a bright red and huffed," It just might be. " She said, placing the book quickly to the side and acting as if she hadn't said a word.

Ike hummed in annoyance, him and Marth tasked with moving chairs and tables outside with the help of Mewtwo and Olimar. Mewtwo glanced curiously at him, but decided to ignore it and continued to move the tables into position, the Pikmin placed a set of four chairs into place while R.O.B. placed plates in front of each chair. Marth sighed," What's making you so angry, Ike? Is it because we have to do work? " He asked, placing a table down and stretching. Ike laughed slightly," No, not at all. I'm not fond of work, but I will admit that the amount of work is insane to finish in about four hours. " He said, dropping a table rather roughly. Marth laughed," Is this because you don't get paid, mercenary? " He said, a playful tone behind his blunt words. Ike grumbled to himself, his words too garbled for Marth to reply. Olimar let a smile creep onto his face before commanding another set of Pikmin to an area.

 _10:22 pm_

Everyone had finished their preparations, except the Christmas removal crew. They still had to get the tree from the mansion and somehow not destroy the halls. Making even Wario wonder how in the world they got it in the mansion in the first place. Ness felt gingerly over the ornament Lucas had made for him, a small smile on his face. Roy was helping Zelda to unbox the fireworks, each of them placing the fireworks in a way when one row shot off, they would go to another and set them off. Zelda smiled at her handy work," Ah, there we go, finished. " She said, crossing her arms triumphantly. Roy just looked unamused," How am I going to get back over there from the edge of the roof that you trapped me on? " He asked, his face showing a look of ' Oh my goddess, Zelda. You have the triforce of wisdom and yet you didn't realize that I was over here. ' Zelda smiled innocently while Ness laughed, making Roy sigh and hop off of the roof and slide down a tree," You guys are on your own on the fireworks! Make it count, please! " He yelled upwards to them, and rushing off to see how the food was coming along. Ness and Zelda exchanged a glance and sighed; they should have known. Both of them adjusted their winter wear and turned back to the large lines of fireworks," Well, more work for me and you, Zelda. We might as well start charging our powers. " He said, laughing while Zelda chuckled," Yeah, sure. I would think that would be a good idea now that Roy kicked the bucket. "

Ike smiled happily at his work," Well then, all that has to be done is the food, huh? " He asked, Marth and Mewtwo behind him looking around and trying to find the words for an answer. Marth came up with one in a quick moment," Ike, the Christmas Crew has to take down the tree, and that still hasn't happened. " He said, Mewtwo staying silent. Ike sighed," Patience is key in these situations, but this isn't a situation for patience when meat is on the line. " Ike said, seeming to be playing around. Marth smiled while Mewtwo sighed, obviously seeing through Ike and his hilarious joke.

Roy entered the kitchen, expecting to see a bustling crowd of women and a few men cooking only to get hit in the face with the scent of pine. So this is where they decided to place the tree when they can't get it outside. Roy turned around and sniffed the air lazily, hoping to pick up a scent of meat somewhere, but there was none. Roy rose an eyebrow, in all his years of being here in this mansion, he had always been able to pick up the scent of meat, so why…?  
Roy sighed and started his hunt for the people assigned with the Christmas removal duties. He found Link first, the Hylian seeming to be absentmindedly drumming his fingers on a desk, and destruction reigning behind him.

 _What had happened here?_

PART 1| END

* * *

Heeeey, this fic is back, ahaha.

The only reason that it didn't get uploaded several weeks ago was that everytime I took the file from my Dropbox, it was corrupted, so I had to rewrite it all by hand. I didn't want to stray from my original style, either, so I kept most of the speech inside the paragraph. Tell me if you get confused any with this, please.

By the way, the date of Awakening coming out was either early 2013 or late 2012, so if that's wrong let me know, please. Also, I'm not sure about the DLC dates, so I'll study that, too. Thanks for reading, I guess, and I'll try to get out the next chapter, soon.


End file.
